


His

by Clea2011



Series: His [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's not that impressed with his new servant at first.  Then the wind changes direction. </p>
<p>Written for the Camelot Drabble prompt 'Attraction' and Trope Bingo Square 'Alternate Gender Norms'</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Arthur watched as his new servant shuffled about his duties.

He could cheerfully strangle his father for this one.  The boy... what was his name?  _Merlin_... well that was a stupid name but probably suited the scrawny little beta who wouldn't ever be any good for anything other than a serving job anyway and didn't even seem to be much good at that.  Arthur was the crown prince of Camelot, after all, he should have the best of everything and really this boy wasn't it.  Why couldn't the king have just given him some money for saving Arthur's life and sent him on his way? 

The boy was clumsy for one thing, constantly dropping things and then glancing guiltily at Arthur, probably hoping that he hadn't noticed.  It must be a big thing for him, Arthur thought, landing a plum position like this when he'd only arrived a few days earlier.  That would account for the obvious nervousness.  Gods, it looked as if the boy was actually sweating.  There was a faint smell already, although strangely it wasn't unpleasant and he tried to ignore it.

Merlin dropped another pile of clothing.  He actually winced, before stooping to gather it up. 

"Sire?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering... I'm not feeling well... Gaius was treating me before your father...um... kindly made me your manservant... and... well, I was wondering if... it's just that I wasn't expecting to start work my first few weeks here until I was... um... _better,_ and... um..."

"Out with it!"  Arthur hated ditherers.  It was the most infuriating thing about betas, or worse, omegas.  They could never be forthright and just come out with what they wanted to say. 

"Can I start next week instead?"

"No."  Arthur turned away, conversation over.  Honestly, the nerve of it. 

"But Sire..."

Merlin did look a little peaky, if Arthur was honest.  He felt a brief stab of guilt, but really it wasn't his fault if he'd been given a sickly weakling for a manservant.  He glanced up again, and relented slightly.

"Oh, just finish tidying up and then go and lie down for a few hours.  It's not catching, is it?"

"No Sire, definitely not.  Thank you."  He actually seemed to be swaying slightly.  He looked green.

Arthur regarded him  suspiciously.  "You're not going to be sick?"

"I don't know."

That was enough for Arthur.  His room would stink of vomit for a week.  Longer, with this new and useless servant.  "Just go!  Open the window first, it's rank in here."

Merlin gabbled his thanks and hurried over to the window.  He struggled with the stiff handle for a moment, then Arthur felt a cool breeze stir through the room.  Some people weren't keen on the draughty rooms of the castle, but Arthur loved anything that reminded him of the outdoors.  He raised his face to it, inhaling the fresh air gratefully.

"I'll just go.  Thank you," Merlin told him.  His voice was almost a whisper.  He walked across the path of the open window and the light breeze somehow picked up just at that moment.  Arthur's senses were suddenly flooded with the most amazing scent he had ever smelled.  It called to him, pulled at him.

"Wait!"  It came out almost as a snarl. 

His manservant froze, gazing at him with wide eyes.  Now that Arthur looked at him properly those eyes were very blue, the cheekbones very fine and there was a definite adult maturity he hadn't noticed before.  Not just a boy after all.  Even the way his ears protruded, which earlier Arthur had thought made him look gawky and foolish now seemed to give him character, uniqueness.  Definitely not a bad thing.  There couldn't possibly be anything bad about him.  And there was something endearing about the awkwardness of him, the slightness of his form that made Arthur want to guard him, protect him... and fuck him into the mattress.

Oh hell.

Whatever it was that Merlin saw in Arthur's face seemed to frighten him.  He glanced around the room, then made a run for the door but Arthur was faster.  Alphas were always faster than betas.  But Merlin was no beta, he could see that now, and instinct took over.

Arthur reached the door first, slamming the bolt across and then turning to face Merlin, blocking any chance of exit.

Merlin stopped, not coming any closer, staring at him in horror.

"Let me go," he breathed.  "Don't do this." 

"You're an omega," Arthur stated.  He really didn't need to add _'and you're in heat_ ,' because it was rolling off Merlin now that he was confronted by an available alpha.  It was hard to think.  Some part of him knew that he should get out of there, that he was the crown prince of Camelot and he shouldn't, _couldn't_ act on the urges that his body was screaming at him to fulfil.  He was supposed to take a highborn omega, be bonded to benefit the kingdom.  And he wasn't ever supposed to be anywhere near one that had the slightest risk of going into heat because of just this situation.  Certainly not a servant.  If he mated this one then that was the end of any of the unions that the king was so eager to set up.

Merlin was at least fighting it, if you could call standing still fighting it.  He must have been desperate to submit, and Arthur had heard enough about it from his knights to know how omegas could virtually prostrate themselves in front of an alpha if there was the slightest chance of rejection.  Merlin though was remaining upright, trembling, looking back and forth between the door and Arthur.  He didn't speak again, probably couldn't Arthur realised.  As if to prove it, Merlin gave a low, unhappy whine of distress.

That sound was Arthur's undoing.  It communicated both longing and unhappiness, and neither were resistible. 

"On the bed.  Now!"

Merlin stared at him.  He was still battling his instincts, Arthur could see.  It went against everything he'd ever heard about omegas.  They were supposed to be weak, pliable to the alpha's will.  Arthur strode forward and practically dragged the young man across the room, taking a moment to breathe in deeply before lifting him onto the bed and starting to pull frantically at his own clothes.

"Gods, you smell good."

 Merlin whimpered slightly, but he was struggling with his own clothes too.  Arthur could see the pale skin of his chest exposed, noticed the stark contrast against the dark hair curling at Merlin's groin, and felt himself harden at the sight.  He'd paused, his own breeches only half undone, gazing at the sight before him.  His omega was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  He'd been a fool to let the king bully him into waiting, to risk being forced to take one who was less perfect than this.  There couldn't possibly be one who was _more_ perfect.  This was meant to be.

Merlin had laid back, presenting his throat now, submitting.  Arthur nuzzled at a place just at the base of Merlin's neck, tasting the salt on his omega's skin.  He suckled at it, hard enough to bruise, hearing his omega groaning as he did so.  It was a good sound, satisfying.  Having Merlin completely stop fighting it now was good too, he could feel eager hands pulling at the rest of his clothes, freeing him.

"Your father..." Merlin gasped.

Arthur _really_ didn't want to be thinking about his father at that time.

"He'll kill me."

It was a real possibility, but Arthur wasn't going to let him have the opportunity.   His blood was rushing through his veins, all his instincts screaming at him to continue.  Once they were mated there was nothing his father could do about it, king or not.

"You're mine," Arthur growled.  "Nobody touches you." 

He went back to the place at the base of Merlin's neck and kissed it reverently.  And then he bit down hard, drawing blood and tasting it sweet in his mouth, forever part of him now, just as this precious gift of an omega was.  "Nobody."

 

 


End file.
